Twin Sharingan
by SparklingChibiFox
Summary: One life changes everything. Uchiha Sasuke was born a twin. How will Uchiha Kiyomi affect the Narutoverse? Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

_**AN: This is my first fanfic, so please don't be that harsh in the comment section. Also, I don't own Naruto!-Chibi**_

 _Prologue_

Kiyomi Uchiha stared in horror at the bloodbath that had once been the Uchiha Clan Complex. The crimson liquid pooled around her feet, with a steady waterfall from the stairs of the clan head's house. _Tou-san, Kaa-chan, Aniki, Nii-san!_ She realised. Scrambling up the stairs in a desperate attempt to insure that they were alright, she hardly took any note of the bodies of Uchiha clan members.

She just reached the last step and burst in, terrified for the lives of her family. Just as she frantically ran in, a Anbu katana came rushing right at her. _Dodge!_ Leaping to the side just as the katana thudded into the wood right next to her, she felt something warm rushing down her cheek.

"Blood." She whispered. That was when she realised who was standing in the room over the downed bodies of her Kaa-chan, Tou-san, and Nii-san. It was Itachi Uchiha, her Aniki who stared at her emotionlessly as he stalked slowly towards her. His eyes shifted, from the regular Sharingan to something else, something of legends. "Mangekyo Sharingan." She said without thinking.

Then it came back to her. "No, no, no ,no! Aniki, you killed them?!"

Itachi Uchiha just stalked closer, his hand reaching for the handle of the katana as he pulled it out. They were so close, noses touching, and yet she couldn't bring herself to look away from his eyes. Eyes that were spinning hypnotically.

"I'm sleepy, Aniki." She murmured before collapsing on the ground in a heap.

 _Itachi's POV_

I sighed, before wiping the katana on my clothes, staring down at the unmoving body of my sister. Who knew that she would be able to achieve Sharingan with one tomoe? She had to be the first female Uchiha in history to achieve a Sharingan I stared down at her for a few more minutes before walking out and into the night.


	2. Chapter 1

_**AN: I don't own Naruto, but I wish that I did! Will upload every Sunday… I hope. Also just realised that there is a punctuation mistake at the end of the last chapter... -Chibi**_

 _Chapter 1_

Both Uchiha, known as the last Uchiha in the village stared out of the window. One Sasuke Uchiha was thinking, and one Kiyomi Uchiha was watching the children outside play. Both had admiring eyes of fangirls and fanboys staring at them. Both were equally annoyed at the pink and blonde haired fangirls trying to get into the seat in front of them. Thankfully, Iruka arrived before Kiyomi could get mad and fire a jutsu at them.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" He snapped, using his big-head jutsu. Kiyomi drew her attention away from the window and started to listen to Iruka blabber on and on about things. Suddenly Iruka realised something "Where is Naruto?" he asked.

"Dunno," Kiba Inuzuka responded "The dobe is probably running off to who knows where." Iruka sighed and started blabbering on about the Nidaime and how he was killed when he noticed something. Out the window, the Hokage's faces had been painted on, and there was a crowd gathering around the mountain with one single orange speck that was known as-

"Naruto!" Iruka roared and made a beeline for the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip Half Hour~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tied up Naruto was dumped on the floor as Iruka lectured him about respect for the Hokages.

"Okay everyone!" He called. "Since Naruto here is so willing to skip school, we are all going to practice the **Henge** " Shikamaru Nara groaned as he got off his chair. "This is so troublesome." He complained.

"I agree." Kiyomi responded. Shikamaru whirled around, a blush on his cheeks as his brain processed the fact that his crush was talking to him, and actually agreed with him on something.

"Although, at least it'll be more practice for Naruto. Even though the **Henge** is one of the most basic techniques available, it can be quite useful if you've mastered it enough."

"T-true." Shikamaru agreed. Kiyomi snapped her attention back as she was up next. Stepping up, she didn't move a muscle or say anything when there was a poofing sound and smoke cleared to reveal a perfect copy of the Nidaime Hokage. Walking back to her seat while ignoring the adoring eyes of her fanboys.

"Just what I would expect from my Nee-chan." Sasuke commented "Perfect **Henge** , no mistakes."

"Oh, come on." Kiyomi said, rolling her eyes. "I do a perfect **Henge** every time. How could I not?"

"There's my Nee-chan. Always the blunt one with a temper."

"What did you say?!"

"You know it's true."

"Yeah, well at least I'm not an emo-chan, Sasuke."

"Nope, you're worse."

They turned back towards the front of the class, just in time to see Naruto transform into a naked girl and Iruka fly back, with a huge nosebleed. Both of them struggled to not laugh, but in the end Kiyomi couldn't help but giggle.

"You know, the dobe actually looks quite good as a girl." Sasuke murmured.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Kiyomi POV_

"Uchiha, Kiyomi." Iruka called my name out, and I followed him into the testing chamber.

"Please perform a **Kawarimi** , **Henge** , and two **Bushins**." Mizuki requested. I turned and substituted myself with a leaf in a poof of smoke. Then with a poof, I turned into a carbon copy of Mizuki. Finally, there was another poof and 4 **Bushins** appeared.

"Very well done, Kiyomi." Iruka congratulated. "Choose your headband." Looking over the pile of headbands, I carefully picked out a pure white one and left the room. Outside, Sasuke took one look at me and snickered slightly.

"You showed off, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to deny, but there really was no hope, as the smug grin on my face didn't disappear.

"You did." Sasuke accused

"Fine, I might have…" I trailed off." I might have substituted with a leaf…"

I suddenly noticed Naruto swinging sadly all alone.

"He failed again, it seems." Sasuke said, following my gaze.

"Yeah…" I said quietly

"Fate is mean, isn't it?" I mumbled

"What do you mean?"

"It's like we've been singled out, along with Naruto to play with."

"Yes… It's true."


	3. Chapter 2

_**AN: I don't own Naruto… Although if I did, Sakura wouldn't be a fangirl, and Naruto wouldn't be a idiot. I know that I said in the last AN that I would upload every Sunday, but now I'm just uploading whenever I have time. Also, Sasuke will be a bit OOC in this story. -Chibi**_

 _Chapter 2_

Kiyomi and Sasuke stared in horror at Iruka, hoping that they wouldn't be teamed with the fangirl that was currently screaming at her rival Ino Yamanaka about how she got Sasuke-kun on her team and not Ino's. Also, their sensei was Hatake Kakashi. The Copycat ninja. The twins felt really giddy inside to finally get to meet an A-Rank nin, but kinda pissed because Hatake had a bloody _Sharingan!_ It was the Uchiha kekkei genkai, not the Hatake kekkei genkai!

" ...Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara… Team 11 is still in rotation… Team 12 will be Haruka Ajibana, Aina Hiraoka, and Chinatsu Isobe… That's it, please wait for your sensei to arriv-" Iruka tried to finish, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei! Why does the awesome me have to be on a team wi-with _him?_ " He whined.

"Because Sasuke is Rookie of the Year, and you were the deadlast, Naruto! Kiyomi is because she is the Kunoichi of the Year, and Sakura was the second best!" Iruka ranted. "So do you understand now, Naruto?"

"Yes, sensei." Naruto meekly replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip 3 Hours~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _3rd Person POV_

Kiyomi was mad. And when Kiyomi was mad, she had a bad habit of firing **Katon** jutsu to everything in sight. Right now the trees outside had been reduced to a smoking pile of ashes, and the bushes were next.

"When I find Hatake, I'm gonna kill him, then reanimate him, then kill him again, and repeat the cycle until Mountain Hokage crumbles to dust!" Needless to say, Kiyomi was in a very, _very bad mood_. Just then, the door opened to reveal a silver-haired man that had gravity-defying hair … and… a bunch of chalk on his head. _Disappointment_ Was what Sasuke felt. He was looking for a strong sensei, a role model that could help him get stronger and defeat _that man._ _Annoyance_ Was the first thing that Kiyomi felt. A A-Rank nin? Pffft. However, she wasn't going to judge him by first glance. Shinobi were known for deceiving and assassinating, and if her thoughts were correct, he was wanting to make himself seem like a fool.

 _After all, when you underestimate someone it makes it easier for them to strike._ Hatake looked over them.

"My first impression of you… Is that I hate you!" He cheerfully chirped. "Meet me on the roof in 5." With that, he poofed away. Kiyomi and Sasuke stared at him in awe. _I've got to learn that technique._ They simultaneously thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip 5 Mins~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _3rd Person POV_

"Okay, so tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobby, and dream."

"Sensei, why don't you go first?" Sakura asked.

"Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes or dislikes. As for my dream… Well, I have a few hobbies." The genin were inwardly seething. _All he told us was his name!_

"You next, Pinky."

"Well, my name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" She looked towards Sasuke and giggled. "My hobbies..." Hence the giggle. "And my dream…" Last giggle.

"And your dislikes?" Kakashi prompted.

"Ino-pig and Naruto-baka!" Was yelled. Naruto seemed to wilt slightly before going back to be the idiotic moron.

"You next, Blondie."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like cup ramen, all types of ramen and Sakura-chan! I dislike Sasuke-teme and the 3 minutes it takes for ramen to cook. My hobby is to try new types of ramen! And my dream is to become Lord Hokage!"

"... Well, moving on! Blackie next."

"My name is Uchiha Kiyomi. I like Sasuke-nii, umeboshi, and ninjutsu. I dislike perverts, traitors, and rapists. My hobbies are sewing and cooking. My dream… Is to become a great kunoichi and avenge my clan with my brother."

"Okay. Emo next."

Sasuke scowled. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like Kiyomi-nee, training, and … some foods. I dislike traitors, perverts, and rapists. My hobby is to train. My dream is to restart my clan with my sister and avenge my clan with her."

"Well, you're all unique in your own way. Meet me at Training Ground 7 at 7 am tomorrow morning. We will take the genin test there."

"What? B-But we already are genins!" Sakura spluttered.

"Not yet. But I must warn you, this test has a 66% fail rate. Oh, and also don't eat breakfast. Sayonara!" And with that, he vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the rest of Team 7 staring at where he last was


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Sasuke was currently chewing a tomato. Or, as well as you can chew a tomato while hiding from a rabid fangirl. Naruto hadn't even arrived yet, and Kiyomi was somewhere trying to find sensei on training grounds. Sakura, she was… You don't need to know. Meanwhile, Kakashi was walking down a road, humming a tune.

"Oh man, I'm lat- wait, I'm not. I still have another 20 minutes left. Ah, well."

An orange blur was running towards the training grounds.

"Sensei, forgive me please! I swear that I didn't smash my alarm clock or stay up late last night to practice my ni- Eh… where's sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kiyomi rolled her eyes."Don't ask me. He's probably at home, considering how late he was yesterday."

Just then, in a swirl of leaves a certain Kakashi Hatake appeared, only to have to dodge to the side to avoid two **Katon:Goukakyuu No Jutsu** racing at approximately 12 miles per hour.

"Jeez! Feisty, are we today, eh?" Kakashi commented.

All of the genin glared at him.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"How nice of you, considering that you were late too, Naruto."

Naruto spluttered for a minute before going silent and glaring at Kakashi.

"Okay." Kakashi announced. "You have until noon to get these bells. The one who doesn't get a bell will be tied to that training stump and miss lunch while the others get to eat." He held up 3 silver bells that were shimmering in the sunlight, before taking an alarm clock out of nowhere and placing it on a tree stump. "If you don't, you won't be going back to the academy."

All the genin gave a silent sigh of relief.

"You will be dropped out of the ninja program for forever."

"WHAT?" The genin exclaimed.

Kakashi gave them his signature eye-smile. "Just as I said. Now, come attack m-"

Sakura cut him off. "But sensei, there are only 3 bells and 4 of us!"

"Exactly." All of the genin could literally feel the smugness oozing out of him.

"Now, as I was saying, come attack me when I say to begin."

Instantly Naruto charged at him. Kakashi disappeared, then reappeared behind of the Jinchuuriki, holding a kunai to his neck. Naruto instantly froze up in fright.

"I haven't said begin yet." Kakashi removed the kunai from Naruto's throat. "Now, begin!"

The twins and Sakura immediately jumped into the forest, intending on forming a plan. That was when they realised that Naruto was still standing, and was yelling something at Kakashi.

"I'm gonna beat you and get those bells, then become Hokage! I'll never give up!" He yelled. Kakashi just smiled his eye-smile, and sat down on the stump, hand reaching for something behind him. All the genin involuntarily tensed, waiting for their sensei to pull out shuriken and kunai. Instead Kakashi just pulled out a orange book with the words 'Icha Icha Paradise' on the cover. Upon seeing the book, Kiyomi started seething and emitting KI. _So he's the one I saw peeking at the woman's bath and reading that book. I'll kill him!_

Meanwhile, a white-haired hermit that was peeking at a woman's bath in Tori no Kuni felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he sighed in relief, before freezing like someone had paralyzed him as he turned around to be met by many pots and pans from the hands of pissed women.

Seeing that Kakashi wasn't making a move, Naruto charged, a kunai in hand as he struck out, but Kakashi just caught it with one hand and forced it away. Scowling, Naruto kicked towards Kakashi's head, who just ducked down while still reading his book. Jumping back, Naruto tried to punch him… only to realise that Kakashi wasn't there. He froze and slowly turned to see Kakashi squatting behind him, hands formed in a handseal.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" The rest of the genin yelled. Alas, it was too late as Kakashi flashed through handseals. Thrusting his fingers up into Naruto's butt, he yelled

" **Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu:One Thousand Years of Pain!** " Naruto's face contorted in a combination of pain, embarrassment, and anger as he flew up and landed in a river. Suddenly, two shuriken flew out of the river and towards Kakashi, who easily caught them without looking up. Naruto jumped out of the river, crouching at the bank just as multiple **Kage Bushin** burst out of the river. All of the clones ran at Kakashi, aiming to overwhelm him. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiyomi's eyes widened. _Naruto can't make a clone!_ They simultaneously thought. Then Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anger. _It should be me and Kiyomi with that power. Not the dobe!_ Kiyomi looked over, worried. Kakashi's visible eye widened slightly in surprise, before narrowing. _He's not aiming for the bells. Just for me, and that's because I embarrassed him. Despite being a juggernaut on the field, if this were a mission he would have ignored the objective and instead focused on the enemies. This isn't good._ The clones all yelled and stabbed 'Kakashi' with kunai at the same time, only for him to burst into smoke and reveal a log. Naruto scowled as the clones disappeared, looking around to spot a bell on the ground. He ran towards it yelling... " Aha, I've got the bell! Take that, Teme!"... Only for a rope to snatch his ankle and pull him up. A trap.

Kakashi lazily walked out of the the woods, picking up the bell and ignoring Naruto's demands to let him down. Just then, a barrage of kunai and shuriken came from where Sasuke and Kiyomi were hiding. Kakashi simply caught them, and the twin's eyes widened as they realised that they had given away their hiding spot. So they engaged. Kiyomi fired off several **Katon:Goukakyuu No Jutsu** while Sasuke engaged Kakashi in a taijutsu match. Kick, punch, duck, roll, dodge, throw several kunai, and start again, except different sequence. Meanwhile, Kakashi was just weaving through Sasuke's kicks and punches, while occasionally throwing a kick and punch of his own. Kiyomi just finished her genjutsu. **Kori Shinchu No Jutsu** , but Kakashi easily broke it with a flare of chakra and a Kai. Kiyomi scowled. She hadn't perfected this technique yet, but they really had no choice. Weaving through handseals, she yelled **Katon:Housenka No Jutsu** , and several medium sized fireballs flew towards Kakashi, whose eye widened with surprise. Sasuke instantly lunged for the bells, and Kakashi jerked back at the last moment, leaving Sasuke's finger an inch away from the bells. Quickly substituting with a log that got burned to ashes, he jumped away.

While all this action was happening, Sakura was wandering around the forest, unaware of what would happen next. Kakashi quickly melded his chakra as he cast a **Mugen:Narakumi No Jutsu**. Sakura froze as Sasuke's body and severed head appeared on the ground several feet away from her. The next thing she knew was darkness.

Kakashi sighed, he had been expecting more out of her. Ah well. He'd take what he could get. Starting to walk away, he realised it was nearly noon. He started to head back to the clearing where they started. When all these things happened, Naruto was still trying to free himself from the rope. As he finally managed to get out, he noticed 3 bento boxes lying teasingly on the grass quickly running over, he started to stuff himself to the brim. Just then the alarm rang, and Kakashi appeared in the clearing, with a wet and revived Sakura next to him. The twins came out of the woods soon after, and all of them stared at Naruto, who was stuffing himself full. Naruto froze, and looked up.

 _3rd Person POV_

Kakashi stood in front of the genin, lecturing as Naruto struggled to get out of the ropes.

"None of you got this entire exercise except for Sasuke and Kiyomi, but they're a special case."

"But sensei, what was entire point of this test?" Sakura asked.

"It was to determine whether and not you had teamwork. You didn't, except for Sasuke and Kiyomi, but as I said before, they are a special case seeing as they are twins."

"But then what about the 3 bells?"

"The 3 bells were to see what you would do to get it. Team up or fall apart. Obviously you guys chose the latter. Think about it. 3 newly minted genin could not have defeated a jonin. You had to work together. I'm giving you another chance after lunch. Eat up, but Naruto doesn't get any." With that, he left.

As soon as he left, the 3 genin started eating. But then Sakura paused, and so did Sasuke and Kiyomi. They hesitated, but reached a silent agreement. Sakura scooped up some rice and fed it to Naruto. Or, try to feed it. Naruto stared at her blanky for a moment.

"Why are you giving me food?" He asked.

"Just eat up!" Sasuke hissed from the other side of him.

"If we are going to fight against sensei again, you need your strength." Kiyomi added.

Naruto felt tears come to his eyes. "Thanks, you guys!"

Suddenly thunder boomed, and the sky turned dark. Lightning crackled, and Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"Are you ready to suffer the consequences?" He roared.

"You said that we needed teamwork! Naruto needs his energy if we're going to have a chance of winning against you!" Kiyomi bravely yelled. The other genin all nodded, and Kakashi smiled.

"Well, you PASS!"

"Wait, what?" The genin exclaimed simultaneously.

"The lunch things were another test. A test that you passed. And since we're a team now, let's celebrate at Ichiraku Ramen." Kakashi replied, eye-smiling. Naruto cheered. Sakura smiled happily. And the twins smirked.


End file.
